Blackout
by Izaya Hewajima
Summary: It was raining when Lyon arrived at Gray's place this time. They were unfazed by the weather until lightning suddenly struck. It all went black and Lyon and Gray were trying to get a light source without too much fidgeting. Well, their hands seemed to have travelled to the wrongs places. May be OOC


_This time I've got nothing to lose  
Lets' go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started_

Blackout by Breathe Carolina

* * *

"Damn it!" a snowy-haired man shouted while running through the streets of Magnolia.

Lyon was on his way to one of his monthly visits to Fairy Tail when the sky decided to turn dark with clouds covering the sky. After the Grand Magic Games, Lyon has grown closer to his fellow student and decided to pay visits every now-and-then. He visited Fairy Tail to converse with the many members in the guild. He would always tell Wendy how Chelia was doing. The atmosphere had always been warm in Gray's guild but today was the complete opposite.

It was freezing, not that Lyon minded, and the heavy downpour did not make things any better. His line of sight was blur thanks to the rain but he could barely make out the street he was in.

'Fairy Tail is too far but if memory serves me right, Gray's place should be around here,' he thought to himself, rounding a corner.

Lyon quickly made his way to Gray's place, also making sure that he did not fall. Once, the house was in sight, he saw a figure at the door. It would be hard for anyone to make out who the person was. For Lyon, it only took one more look to confirm who was at the entrance.

'So, Gray decided to head to his place early. That just makes me lucky,' Lyon thought to himself, calmly making his way to the raven-haired man.

"Gray!" he shouted, hoping to gain his attention.

Said person's whipped around to see the source of the shout. It did not take long for Gray to recognise his senpai's snow white hair. He waved back, hoping that Lyon could see him.

It did not take long for Lyon to just dash inside the house without anything simple like a greeting. He quickly made his way to the nearest couch, which was in the living room, and stripped off his shirt. He did not want to handle the damp material at the moment. For now, he just needed something a bit warm, but nothing too hot.

Gray closed the door, and quickly made his way to his kitchen, fully knowing what his senpai required at the moment. He took out a tea bag from the box in the top cabinet, together with some sugar and started to boil the water.

"So, how's it been with you and Juvia?" Lyon decided to strike up a conversation while they wait.

Gray mentally face-faulted at his senpai's question. The first thing he always asked Gray was about how his relationship with Juvia was. He really did not have any interest with any of the girls in his guild in _that_ way. Gray decided to ignore the 'stupid' question, like always.

Lyon was not surprised at his student's lack of response. The only thing he heard was Gray's sigh and the bubbling of water. Seeming to have recognised the worst way to strike a conversation, he decided to change the topic to things that they always get hyped in talking about.

They talked about their most interesting jobs and any interesting events in their own guilds. Gray made his way to the living room with a tray. He placed it on the table in front of Lyon's current seat. On it were two simple glass cups and a tea pot with the tea inside. Although, the tea seemed to be more of room temperature than warm at all.

Even after they finished their drinks, they continued to talk about things that they did not even care about. Gray then decided to carry the dishes back into the kitchen. Before he could even, enter the designated room, his feet slipped on something solid but slippery.

That was when it started. Gray fell on his bed with his dishes broken by his side. Lyon was already at Gray's side. Lightning struck and they both jerked at the booming sound. Suddenly, the everything in the house went black.

Silence stayed between the two for at least a minute until they both decided to voice out their own thoughts.

"Oh just fucking great," they both cursed, scowling at the sudden loss of magic power in the house.

From their point of views, they have no idea of their current positions. Well, shall we examine their posture?

Gray was on his butt, rubbing it in hope to reduce the pain. Lyon's head was on his student's lower region, wondering why his landing was rather soft. Behind them, Lyon's top laid on the ground.

Gray's face heated up at the new feeling against his nether region. Something landed on it, he knew that much. He did not know what but somehow he just knew what, or who, it was.

"Hey Gray, you okay?" Lyon's voice asked in a concerned voice, snapping out the latter from his short trance.

Gray managed to let a small 'yeah' escape his mouth. He felt uncomfortable. No, that was an understatement. He was beyond uncomfortable. Lyon voice came from his front but it sounded like it was somewhere below him.

Lyon rubbed his sore head and sat back up. He wondered what the soft object that he landed on was, so curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed the small object and gave it a small squeeze. His eyes widened when he realised what he just 'groped'.

Gray let out a small squeak when Lyon grabbed his throbbing member. He felt his face heat up to the extent that it could rival Erza's head. He felt close to letting out a moan but he quickly bit his tongue to prevent to prevent any embarrassing sounds from exiting his mouth.

Lyon quickly pulled his hand away, face fully crimson. Too bad for him that he accidentally knocked something over. Not wanting to get Gray hurt, he quickly pulled him to the back. Again, they accidentally slipped on Lyon's shirt and landed in another embarrassing position.

Gray's back was flat on the floor beneath him. Lyon's front was on his own. He could feel his senpai's breathing in his ear. Their bodies were both tense and warm, despite always having always been cold. Gray wanted to break the silence in the least humiliating possible.

"You alright Lyon?" Gray asked, brain still not fully functional due to the latter's action previously.

"I'm fine. Urgh..." Lyon replied, a bit shocked that his voice came out as a moan. What was worse was that he knew that Gray's ear was right next to his mouth.

Gray's face got hotter at hearing his senpai's reply. True, he bathed with Erza and Natsu before but they never actually touched each other inappropriately. They only scrubbed each other's backs or hair. The current events at hand were totally different. Someone actually groped him, and it just **had** to be Lyon, his brother figure and senpai.

Lyon did not want to think about their current position. It truly made his mind go haywire. He did not want to. In the end, they always did. He finally noticed their position, which made his face go beyond crimson.

Their throbbing members were rubbing against each other. Gray could not hold it in anymore. He let out a small moan but Lyon still heard it. In both of their heads, they thought the exact same thing.

'I'm straight for crying out loud! Why the hell did I just moan?!' the two mentally screamed.

Finally, they got away from each other, both muttering apologies to the other for their actions. All of a sudden, the lights turned back on. It was as if they went off to give to two some 'private' time.

"Let's never speak of this," Gray stated, trying to sound as unaffected as possible.

Unsurprisingly, Lyon nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Lyon still went to visit Fairy Tail. The only difference in his behaviour that day was that he was avoiding Gray at all costs. To their surprise, Gray did the exact same thing.

When Wendy asked Lyon about why he was avoiding the other ice mage, he simply excused himself to the toilet. She also noted that his cheeks had a tint of pink on them. When she asked Gray, he just found something to argue with Natsu about. The little blunette noted that Gray also made the same face as Lyon when he went off.

'Just what happened between those two?' Wendy mentally asked.

The little girl decided to ask Erza for answers since the armour-clad lady seemed to be the most perceptive. Little did she know, that would lead to losing the innocence her dear mind has.

* * *

_A.N. I'm never writing major lemon or smut. This is just based off pure inspiration._

_Arigatou for reading~_


End file.
